


From the Bottom of My Heart

by SarcoLaniar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Alistair (Dragon Age), M/M, NSFW Art, Top Zevran, Visible Genitalia (Penises)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcoLaniar/pseuds/SarcoLaniar
Summary: It's Alistair's first time bottoming and Zevran is happy to help him
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	From the Bottom of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).




End file.
